One Wild Night
by Lionheart22
Summary: As the title says, Arturia and Shirou are in for one wild night. A side story within another story I've written. One-shot.


One Wild Night

Shirou carefully opened the door to their room and carefully laid Arturia down on their bed and lay down next to her. He simply rested there admiring Arturia for a while.

"See anything you like?" Arturia asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"You have to ask?" Shirou smiled.

"I suppose not. Now, where exactly were we?" Arturia said seductively.

Without waiting for an answer Arturia gently pushed Shirou down on the bed and got on top of him, effectively pinning. But not completely as Shirou demonstrated by undoing the ribbon holding Arturia's hair.

"Why, you little…" Arturia growled in mock anger.

"What, is letting your hair down a crime? You really should do it more often, it does make you look more beautiful, if such a thing were possible." Shirou protested.

"Oh, watch it you. I'm having trouble not jumping you as it is." Arturia complained.

"Oh, by all means, do continue. Don't let me stop you." Shirou countered.

"Don't you worry about that, my love. I'm determined to have you tonight, even if I have to force myself upon you." Arturia whispered in his ear.

At this Shirou gulped visibly wondering exactly what he had done and what he had gotten himself into.

"Oh, yes. You've gone and done it now, you went and opened Pandora's Box. You went and made me bound and determined to make you mine tonight. But don't you worry, my love. I will take extremely good care of you." Arturia promised in response to Shirou's action.

With this she reached down to her lovers face and tenderly touched it and rubbed it as if exploring every inch of it with her hand. Shirou gently took hold of it and moved it up to his mouth and tenderly smothered it with kisses as if it were a form of worship, though for him it definitely was as no mere words could convey the depth of his feelings for his servant turned savior turned beautiful goddess.

When he finished worshipping Arturia's hand she slowly slipped it underneath and leaned in for a kiss. She devoured his lips and refused to stop kissing his lips as if tasting a delicious and exotic fruit. She kissed him on the lips over and over again without separating almost as if doing so would be a fate worse than death. She then reluctantly slowly made her way to his earlobe lightly nibbling on it playfully. She then seductively huffed into his ear softly. She got a satisfactory response and made to move on.

"In a hurry, are we? Well, I for one intend to enjoy this for as long as I can. I've been waiting for this for a long time; I wouldn't want to spoil it by taking it too fast, now would I? You see, I fell in love with you that night you saved me from Berserker though I was too stupid to admit or see it at the time. It took nearly all my acting skill to hide the excitement at being to share a bed with you the night you gave me your magic circuits and saved me yet again." She purred in his ear.

"And as time went on I found myself having more and more trouble holding myself back from saying 'screw the kingdom, I'm living for me'. In my idiocy I forced myself to bury those feelings for you and focus on my original wish. It nearly cost me everything, but now I have you and I'm not letting you go. So, you see? I've been secretly looking forward to an opportunity like this for a long time. Now that I have it, I'm going to take it for all it's worth and I intend to have you tonight regardless. I promise to see to it that this is the best night of your life. I intend not to make this the last time either, so don't you die on me now that you have proper motivation." She concluded.

She slowly nibbled on his earlobe playfully for a second time before tracing her lover's neck with passionate kisses. As Shirou had done earlier she also turned her kisses into a form of fanatical worship of her lover's body. She made her way down to the base of his neck and moved to the center of it and paused for a moment. She took this moment to slip her lover's shirt off and continued on.

She traced every square inch of Shirou's torso with kisses and paid special attention to his scars in a form of gratitude. She felt this gratitude was well deserved as all of them, with the exception of only one, had been received protecting her. As she was doing so, Shirou was slowly exploring her body with his fingers while he could her body nearly out of his reach.

Arturia slowly and purposefully made her way to the top of her lover's pants and slowly kissed her way along the length of his growing bulge. She made her way back up and then undid them and slipped them off leaving Shirou with only his underwear hiding his pleasure at what she was doing. This didn't last long as his underwear soon followed leaving his enjoyment of her ministrations quite clearly displayed for her to see. She smiled at this and kissed the tip of her lover's cock. She then licked it before slowly taking it in her mouth. She sucked on it lightly and then swirled her tongue around her lover's steadily growing cock.

"Arturia…" Shirou, groaning his lover's name.

See that she was getting where she wanted continued as she was doing and was rewarding by more pleasured groans.

"Arturia, I don't think… I… can…" Shirou huffed.

"Go ahead. Give it to me." Arturia asked.

Shirou still resisted, not wanting to force his lover to swallow his seed.

"Come now, don't be shy. Give me your delicious cum." Arturia said, licking her lips in anticipation.

She intensified her efforts until Shirou couldn't hold out any longer and came with a groan in Arturia's mouth. She drank it down as best she could but some managed to dribble out and she quickly licked this up.

"Mmmm. You taste quite delicious. I think I may be addicted to the taste already." Arturia said seductively.

Shirou lay back somewhat drained by his lover's actions.

"Oh no. We aren't done yet. The best is yet to come. I intend to give you the best night of your life and I'm not going to let it stop here. I am going to make sure you enjoy yourself to the fullest." Arturia promised.

She concentrated her efforts on her lover's cock and was rewarded when it came back ready for another round. Pleased that her lover was ready Arturia stood up and shed her kimono leaving her lover to admire her naked body before she settled back on top of her lover. She slowly guided her lover's cock to her entrance before her lover stopped her.

"Arturia, are you sure about this? The first time will hurt quite a bit." Shirou warned her.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Besides, I inadvertently took care of that little problem with all my hours in the saddle." She assured him. *****

With the she slowly and easily slid her lover's cock into her pussy, which was by this time soaked in anticipation. She moaned with pleasure as she settled the entire way on his cock reveling in the pleasure her lover's cock was giving her pussy. As the pleasure subsided she slid up and down on her lover's cock being rewarded with more and more pleasure as she did so and slowly sped up to increase it further. At the same time Shirou worked one of her nipples in between his lips and lightly sucked on it adding to her pleasure even further. Her moans increased in tempo and volume as she continued to slam her pussy down onto her lover's growing cock. At the same time her pussy gripped onto it intent that the cock that she was deriving so much pleasure from would not go anywhere except deeper and towards her womb.

"Oh, God. This feeling… I'm going crazy it feels so good. Ahh. ANNNH!" Arturia moaned into her lover's ear.

At this her arms were no longer able to hold her up and she collapsed on top of her lover and simply thrust her hips up and down on his, her body no longer capable of any other movement.

"OOOH! My hips won't stop… My body is on fire." Arturia panted, barely audible.

"Arturia, I'm about to…" Shirou groaned, barely keeping himself under control.

"Go ahead. Cum inside me, give me all you've got." Arturia pleaded.

"But there's a good chance I'll make you pregnant." Shirou protested.

"I know. I don't care as long as it's yours, my love. Even if I do get pregnant, I'll be the happiest woman on earth because I'll be carrying the child of the man I love more than life itself." Arturia panted out between pleasured screams.

Shirou found himself unable to control himself after this confession and met Arturia's thrust against him with a thrust that buried his throbbing cock deep in her pussy and placed it right at the entrance of her womb. They both moaned loudly as he released his seed into her womb and they collapsed in an exhausted heap. Unable to move much beyond that they simply stayed as they were with Shirou still buried deep inside Arturia who smiled with the feeling of her lover's cock coming back again.

They furiously made love once more on the bed, too tired to take it slow. Soon after they both moaned yet again as they orgasmed simultaneously again and Shirou poured his seed once more into his lover's eager pussy. With this they were truly spent and while too tired to move from their position, Arturia curled up on her lover's chest as he pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"You might be right, with that much cum you might've made me pregnant…" She whispered idly right before drifting off to sleep, not aware that her lover had already done so.

************************************************************************

* This actually has been known to happen with horseback riding and certain types of gymnastics (splits especially). You can look it up I suppose if you don't believe me.

I do hope you enjoyed this and I apologize if some of the characters were a little OOC. I separated this from a larger work of mine so as to not force the readers to read this as well as make me have to slap an M rating on it. This occurs after Chapter 11 of the story "Not as it Seems" if you want the context.


End file.
